Thanks To Giving
by zacefanno1
Summary: Gabriella Montez was left at a very vulnerable time, but Dr. Troy Bolton was there to pick up the peices. ONE-SHOT


Wow, I haven't been on here in forever. This was something that just popped in my mind I hope you enjoy it.

**NO Disclamer intended**

* * *

"Hello I'm Dr. Bolton. How are you doing today?" The 23 year old sandy-brown haired man asked looking down at his folder.

"Uh, lots and lots of throwing up." the brunette groaned.

"Really, hmm. That sounds so unusual." He said with a small smile which led to her giggling at his remark.

"Is it healthy?"

He took out the machine and punched a few buttons, "Are you eating and excercising just right?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to know the sex?" Said scribbling down and few notes in his manila folder.

"Please."

"Miss Montez you are having a very healthy baby girl."

Smiling, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Walking down the hall, Troy slid his card through the door. His shift was over and he was ready to have a relaxing night in his apartment. He unlocked his car when he noticed a small petite figure sitting on the curb of the hospital.

"Miss Montez?"

Sniffing up her sobs she replied, "Hello doctor."

"Please call me Troy, what are you still doing here its nine o'clock."

She looked down. "He left me."

"What?"

"My boyfriend, I told him to pick me up and all I got was anote from the receptionist saying he didn't want me." Instead of continuing she bent her head toward her knees and cried.

"I- uh, let me take you home." He said with courage.

"No, no I, it's alright."

Holding out his hand to help her up he stated, "It's gonna storm soon and you need to be in a bed."

* * *

"How long have you been a doctor?" Gabriella asked trying to make a conversation during the car ride.

"Four years."

"You're new at this."

"I'm only twenty-three." He said looking at her then focusing his eyes back on the road.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, that a 23 year old is handling my pregnancy?" She said smiling.

"Well..."

"You're good at your job Troy. Thank you for taking me home." She said as she got out of Lexus.

"Welcome...I'll see you around?"

Smiling, "Yeah, Bye."

* * *

Gabriella sat on her best friend's bed trying to think of excuses. "Tay, I think I really don't need to be meeting people."

"Oh but you do. Chad knows the perfect guy, you'll love him."

* * *

"Hey Gabs." Chad said kissing her cheek. "I would like you to meet-"

"Troy?" Gabriella interupted him.

"Gabi, eh hi." he said nervously.

"Wait you know eachother?" Taylor demanded.

"Yeah, she's my patien-"

"We've seen eachother at the hospital when Linda was there from work."

Taylor looked between the two, "Oh well, I'm glad we don't have to introduce you."

* * *

Leaning against the bar Troy asked, "They don't know, do they?"

"Know what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Stunned he asked she defended, "What makes you think-"

"You cut me off when I mentioned you are my patient and Taylor wouldn't have brought you here if she knew."

"Fine, no they don't know."

"Are you ashamed?"

"I'm all alone Troy."

Grabbing her arm, "No, no you're not." She stared at him for a few moments before replying.

"What do you mean?"

With a smile, "You have me." he stated simply. That statement made her laugh.

"That's kind but I'm not that gre-" she was interrupted by Troy leaning down and capturing her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were positioned in the front seats of his Lexus. They had left the club and moved into the parking lot to do more kissing. Troy had her pinned against the seat and when Gabriella's back hit the gear stick she decided to stop this action before it got too heavy.

"Troy." She whispered, but it came out as more of a moan as Troy trailed his lips over her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

"Troy, Troy stop." She said pulling away from his lips.

"What?" he husked whilst pulling her closer to his body.

"I'm pregnant, we can't-"

"Gabi, the baby's fine we can ha-" he tried capturing her lips again.

"No, I'm a wreck, you don't need this."

"But."

"You're also drunk. I can't, we can't."

"OK." He said sitting up in the driver seat.

"Troy." Rubs his leg.

"Let me take you home." After that he started the car. But, before he could pull out she stopped him.

"I think you should let me drive. You're drunk."

"That's probably a good idea."

9090

"So... you and Troy sure hit it off." Taylor said while they were reading magazines.

"Not really."

"Sure, you went home with him Gabs."

"Tay, the reason he knows me is because-"

"You met him at the hospital?"

"Yeah, but he's my doctor." She said looking down. Taylor suddenly looked confused.

"For what? Troy takes care of-"

"Pregnant women, I'm pregnant Tay."

And for the first time ever Taylor Mckessie was speechless.

* * *

"Gabi?" Troy said walking into his office. "We don't have an appointment scheduled."

"No, Uh actually I came to see you."

"Oh?"

"I wanna thank you for what you've done."

"It's-"

"How about a coffee?"

"That sounds great, but-"

Giggling she finished his next question, "Water for me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, I get off in about 20 minutes. Can you wait here?"

"Yup" she said sitting down in the long chair.

* * *

"So how have you been feeling?" Troy said taking a sip of his mocha latte.

"Pretty good. Just a few headaches."

"That's normal. So... how old are you?"

"Twenty-two and having a child."

Smiles, "Where do you work?"

"I'm and intern at JNL firms."

"Sounds fun."

"It is if you like what you're doing."

"If you dont mind me asking, who's the father?"

"Jared Collins." She said looking down.

"I know him." He said earning a nod from her. "He's stupid." And he continued when she looked confused. "For leaving you, I mean. He shouldn't have."

"Would you?"

"No, sure I'd be scared but I'd never abandon someone I loved or created." He mirrored Gabriella's smile.

* * *

Gabriella was gathering her belongings at her firm desk. "I have to leave early today, Jenna."

"Oh okay why?"

"I'm having lunch with Troy." She smiles.

"Again? Seems like you have a crush." She teased.

"No." She blushed.

"Too bad, it seems like he's into you."

"I'm pregnant, he's just a friend."

"Hey, guys like prego girls." Jenna said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"How is she?" Gabriella asked as Troy moved the machine against her growing stomach.

"Healthy. You're doing very well Gabs."

"Good because I'm almost as big as a cow."

"You're not that big."

"I can't fit into my jeans."

"I'll take you shopping." He said sitting down to chat with her before the next patient.

"No, I'll go by myself."

"You need a guys opinion, Gabs."

Tears were threatening to fall as she said the next part. "I hate this Troy. I ache all the time." Troy brought her closer to him.

"Hey, hey It's worth it Brie. Okay? It's so worth it."

* * *

Taylor unhooked the blindfold that was around Gabriella's eyes as she walked through the room. It was painted pink with everything a baby could need. Gabriella eyes started tearing up as she walked around the room, touching everything.

"Tay did you-"

"No, it was all Troy. I told him you haven't had time to do anything and he went straight to work."

"It's beautiful. Tay?"

"Yeah."

"I think I love him." This shocked Taylor to no end.

"What? You've known him for like six months."

"And he's amazing."

"Gabs, this is just your hormones."

"But it's not. He's so sweet and caring. He's so out of the ordinary." She sighed deeply as Taylor tried to talk some sense into her.

"You can't love him. You're pregnant with another man's baby."

"But he-"

"He probably feels sorry for you." As soon as she said that she wanted to take it back as Gabriella ran out the door.

* * *

Troy arrived at Gabriella's apartment and found her really upset. He had situated her on his lap and rubbed her arm up and down. "Gabs- Brie c'mon talk to me."

"I- Can pregnancy make you feel so much for a person?"

"Well the endorphins in-"

"I want the Troy Bolton answer not the Doctor's."

In his sexy voice as Gabriella would call he replied. "It strengthens them. Why?" She stared at his face as it had come periously close to her own.

"I'm such a wreck." This caused Troy to rub her baby bump.

"You're fine Brie."

"W-will you name her?"

"What?" Troy almost stopped breathing at the question.

"I want you to help me name her."

"Brie I don't-"

"Troy you mean so much to me please, she's gonna be here in a couple months without a name."

"Savannah.", he breathed.

"Savannah Hope, I love it."

"It's perfect Brie." Then he swooped down and kissed her.

* * *

Buzz Buzz...

Gabriella heard the ring in her apartment signaling that someone was at the door.

"Hey, it's Troy. Let me Up?"

She really wasn't in the mood today, but she need him to make everything better like he always does.

"What's wrong Gabs?"

"My mom hates her." She said as she wrapped Troy's arm around herself.

"Who?"

"Savannah."

"I'm sure that's not true." He said stroking her new cut bangs.

"I told her I was pregnant and she just hung up."

"She's just suprised is all, hey I brought offerings." He said holding up a Chinese takeout box.

Laughing, "Mmm... my favorite."

* * *

"Who was that Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay, she's coming down to visit."

"No way! I bet she's excited."

"I uh haven't told her yet." She looked ashamed.

"Gabs! She's gonna be so pissed."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Where are you Gabriella?"

"Shar! Are you already here?"

"Yeah, I booked an earlie flight."

"I'm at work right now." She said recieving at text from Troy at the same time.

_I miss u. I'll b there in a few to see ya xoxo T_

"It's okay I'll catch a cab." and she hung up.

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, are you here for MIss Montez?" Gabriella's secertary questioned.

"Yeah."

Sharpay jumped into conversation when she saw the blue eyed beauty. "I'm Gabriella's best friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Sharpay Evans."

"Troy Bolton"

* * *

"GABS!" Sharpay squealed when she saw her best friend.

"Shar. Hey!" she turned around.

"Oh. MY. GOSH. You're prego!"

"Yeah, um Troy?"

"I uh." He scratched his neck."I just wanted to see if you wanted lunch, but I see you're busy."

"Oh yes! She's busy." Sharpay butted in.

"Maybe dinner?" Gabriella asked him hopefully.

"Perfect." He smile his most dazzling smile ever. And then kissed her cheek to leave.

"Spill!"

"Well, I'm six and a half months pregnant."

"Is it that guy's?"

"No, it's Jared's."

"Then why are you goi-"

"Jared left me." Sharpay gasped and hugged her best friend.

"OMG, I want to kill him!"

Laughing she hugged her back, "I'm glad you're here."

* * *

"I'm sorry I took so long. It's hard to find nice clothes when I'm huge."

"Babe, you look great." Troy said kissing her hand.

"You're lying."

"No, you always look amazing." He gushed earning a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Gabriella walked back into the room where Troy was sitting with a tear-stained face.

"Brie?" He said standing up to go to her.

"Hold me please?" Troy quickly obeyed. "He called Troy. He told me he made a mistake."

"Jared?" he said getting angry. Especially after she nodded. "That moth-"

"Troy don't."

"Gabby he can't just come in and beg for your forgiveness."

"Why not?"

"It's not like you would I nean he left you. He threw you away when you were so vulnerab-"

"Do you think I don't know that? I didn't forgive him, he just wants to meet up."

"You said no right?"

"I said yes."

"But why?" Troy said getting upset that she was letting that man in.

"Maybe because he's the father."

"You're just gonna let him be the dad!"

"He is her dad!"

"She needs someone better!"

"He has a right!"

"NO!, he lost that right when he abandoned the two of you!" He yelled at her.

Flinching at his voice she stood her ground. "He needs to be a part of her life."

"He does not, I'm a better father than him. He doesn't deserve to be a part of your life."

"I want him to be!" She yelled at him. And tried to stay calm when Troy remained silent. "I just want a normal life!"

"You still love him!" Troy was hurt.

"What? Of course not."

"I th- I just thought. We click I thought you'd be wtih me." Gabriella's reaction softened as she noticed his vulnerable state.

"Is that it Troy.", she said as she touched the side of his face where tears were gathering in his eyes. "You think he'll replace you?"

"He's her dad Brie. He has that connection that I don't."

"Oh Troy" She hugged him as close as her pregnant body would let her.

"I love you both so much", he said burying his head in her neck.

"Troy Bolton, you are irreplaceable."

* * *

Troy kissed her cheek as she walked through the office. "Remember it will be cold, I'm proud of you Brie."

"Why?"

"You've come so far."

"I'm scared Troy", she said playing with his hand that was ontop of her stomach.

"About?"

"Having her, I only have about a month left."

"I know, but you'll do spectacular."

"Troy?" She waited for his eyes to drift to hers. "In all seriousness, how would you feel about being a father?"

"What are you-"

"Just answer."

"I'd be estatic."

Smiling, "You've been such an important part in my life since I've been pregnant. I hope you'll still be here."

"Always."

"I want you to be Savannah's father." Almost before she got the whole sentence out, Troy's lips were on hers.

Licking her lips, "Is that a yes?" He nodded.

"I want to be there for her. I want to be there for the both of you."

"Troy? I love you." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

"What do you want?" Gabriella demanded.

"Just to talk."

"About?"

"About how sorry I am for leaving."

"Thank you, Jared."

"Can we start over?"

"No, I don't want you near us." She stated simply.

"But I-" He stopped when someone behind her caught his eye. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay walked up to him, "Jar, what are you doing here."

"You two know each other?" Gabriella asked discombobulated.

"We've been seeing each other. Jar, did you come to surprise me?" She said all bubbly.

"I-"

"And you want to start over! She's my best friend!"

"Gabriella I didn't know that!", Jared claimed.

"Wait what's going on? Jar tell me!"

Gabriella all of a sudden breathed in a sharp breath, "Ow." She tried getting the couple's attention but with no luck, she finally screamed at them.

"Gabby!"

"M-my water just broke."

"C'mon get her in the car, I'll get the bag." Sharpay demanded of the poor fool standing dumbfounded.

* * *

"Troy calm down." The nightwatching doctor told him. Troy had been pacing like a mad man trying to figure out what made Gabriella go into premature labor.

"Calm down? She's not due for another five weeks."

"It seems a lot of stress put her here." The doctor informed that out of control man.

"Stress? What stress?"

"Ask those two" he pointed toward Sharpay and Jared who had been watching the scene unfold.

"Troy, I didn't know-" Sharpay started, but it was too late Troy was ready to attack Jared.

"How dare you set foot here!"

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm the guy that took care of her when you drove away. H-how could you be so heart less to leave her?" he said with clinched fists.

"I know I made a mistake. If you were me you would have done the same thing."

"Yeah, well I'm not you!" He said pushing Jared against the wall.

"Dr. Bolton! There will be none of this, now come along she's requesting you." The superintendent came just in time.

* * *

"Brie" he said kissing her forehead.

"Is she okay Troy?"

"She's gonna be a premie."

"But she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be okay." kisses her hands.

* * *

"Thank you for being here." Gabriella told Troy.

"Look how beautiful she is."

"I know, and healthy."

"That's definately a plus." She was so glad Troy was by her side the whole nine yards.

* * *

Troy was handling Savannah in one arm while he opened the front door. "Hello, Brie's asleep right now."

"I'm her mother, Maria."

"Oh hi, hi. Please come in."

"I supppose you're the father."

"Er.. not biologically but yeah."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy."

"I wasn't aware there were two men in her life."

"I think Gabriella should explain that." He started rocking Savannah back and forth, "I'm sorry but I can't wake her just yet. She just fell asleep and this little one hasn't been much help." He motioned to Savannah.

"What's her name?"

"Savanah Hope, but I call her Vanny." He laid her down, "would you like a drink?"

"Water please."

"Can you-" He gestured to the little bundle of joy.

"Of course."

* * *

As Gabriella walked into the living room, she smiled at the sight. Troy was tickling her baby girl to get a smile out of her and while doing so he was making goofy faces. "Is daddy being silly, Van?"

Troy sat up as he heard the name of endearment from his lover. "I love hearing that."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah", he smiled and went back to blowing raspberries on Savannah's tummy. But then Gabriella leaned over and got his attention back with a kiss.

"Just think, what you'll do when she says it."

"I'll be the happiest man alive." He leaned back and brought Gabriella closer to him. "She looks just like you."

* * *

"Mmm... I love you so much." Troy moaned as she tilted her head. He groaned as she pulled on the little hairs at the back of his neck. When he rocked his hips against hers in a strained motion she moaned his name.

"Hmm?"

"Troy... babe stop. Stop."

"What?" He said barely moving his lips away from Gabriella's hot flesh.

"I just had a baby. I don't think I'm ready."

"Oh, right and besides you're still healing."

"I do love you Troy."

"I know and I love you too." He kissed her.

"We're gonna create a little baby one day I promise."

Kissing her one last time before the fell into slumber he said "I know we will."

* * *

Jared Collins walked into the office of Gabriella Montez. "Hey."

"Hello Jared."

"How are you doing?"

"Great, so is Savannah." She handed him a photo. It was a photo taken at her 2nd birthday with Troy's face pressed against the childs. It was her favorite.

"She looks just like you. Is that, that doctor with her?"

"That's Troy, her adoped father."

"She's only two. She doesn't know about me does she?"

"No but if she does, she does; if not." Gabriella shrugged.

"Yeah." Jared noticed a small glint on her hand. "You're engaged?"

She replied with a yes before her office phone rang on speaker. "Miss Montez."

"Hey baby, I'm bringing lunch up in about ten how are my girls' doing?" Giggling Gabriella replied,

"You don't know it's a girl."

"I'm sure of it. So I'll be there in a few. Love you"

"Love you too." Once she hung up from the short call, she apologized to Jared.

"You're pregnant?"

"Six weeks. He's so excited." Feeling akward Jared stood up and said he had to get going.

* * *

"C'mon baby girl. Mommy is waiting." Troy motioned the dark haired little girl to get infront of him and walk faster.

"Daddy, will momma let me play compter?" She asked him with poor pronunciation.

"I'm sure she will-" Troy was interrupted when he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry. Jared?"

"Hey" Looking down Jared was stunned. There, right infront of him was his little girl. "It's"

"Van, this is Jared, he's a special friend of mommy's."

"HI!" Savannah was not shy.

"It's nice to meet you." He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. "I should go." He started walking away but was called out by Troy.

"Hey!" Once he had turned around. "I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me them." Troy pointed to Savannah who had just ran up to her 24 year old mother.

"C'mon daddy! I'm hungry." Little Savannah whinned.

Smiling, Troy turned around and walked toward his future, his family.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW I NEED AS MANY AS POSSIBLE**


End file.
